


HOME

by sebastianwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastianwrites/pseuds/sebastianwrites
Summary: !!!! CONTAINS MANGA SPOILERS !!!KENHINA reunites in Brazil. This is just a story about Kenma visiting Shoyo in Rio.Sorry if it’s a bit long, enjoy!!!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 21





	HOME

“Ouch!” 

Shoyo, who has been staring at the window smiling like an insane person for the past five minutes, burned his mouth from the hot coffee he was drinking. He barely had any sleep last night from the excitement for today. It’s only 7 in the morning but the flight is not until 11. He did his best to calm down and focus on not burning his lips again but he cannot stop feeling giddy. He checked his phone one more time and thought, “4 hours to go. Only 4 hours left until I see him again.” 

He continued to have his breakfast but after another hour of waiting, Shoyo gave up and started preparing already. He thought he might as well wait in the airport since he cannot sit still in his apartment anyway. He hasn’t seen him in 6 months so he was counting down the days for his boyfriend, Kenma, to arrive. 

“Pedro! Don’t forget later. I have a surprise!” Shoyo calls out to his flatmate, Pedro, who was sitting on their couch playing some video games. Pedro who was too focused on his game just waved Shoyo goodbye. Shoyo quickly leaves his place and hails a taxi. It’s almost an hour drive to the airport so with his best efforts to calm down, he thought back to the night he had to leave for Brazil. 

6 MONTHS AGO IN TOKYO 

“Make sure you have all the things you need. Do you have your passport ready?” Kenma reminds Shoyo again. 

“Yes Kenma, everything’s packed. All that’s left to do is leave.” Shoyo answers back sadly. Kenma sensed his tone and quickly moves closer to him and says, “Hey, you know I’m going to visit you right? As soon as I can, I promise. And also, think about all the volleyball you will be doing there. I know you’re excited too. Come on, 2 years of training and learning new stuff! I know you really want to level up so this is why you’re doing this, right?” 

As usual, Kenma reminds Shoyo of the whole reason why he has to leave for Brazil for a couple of years. Shoyo knows and understands this of course, but it doesn’t mean it still won’t hurt leaving Kenma behind.

“I know, I know. And we’ve talked about this too. We will make it work and I don’t doubt that at all. How about this, tomorrow when I’m leaving, I will be happy, grateful and excited for this trip. But tonight, I am allowed to feel really sad because I will miss you so damn much.” Shoyo is trying his best not to cry but instantly failed when Kenma hugs him tightly. 

Kenma didn’t say anything for a while. He knows that whatever he say, Shoyo will still feel the same so they just sat there, holding each other, two hearts trying to take in as much as they can from that moment before they part. 

Kenma was the first one to break away but only to take Shoyo’s face in both of his hands. “Sho, one of the many reasons why I love you is your passion for volleyball. Every time I see you push yourself and give your hundred percent, I feel like I admire you more and more if that’s even possible. I may not say these stuff a lot but I am so proud of you. And if we have to be away from each other for the meantime while you chase your dream, then even if it will hurt me cause I will also miss you so damn much, I will still support you. Until you have reached that final goal. And after that, I know you will come back here, in my arms and my love for you will remain the same if not stronger.” 

“Kenma! But this is the exact reason why I will miss you!” Shoyo cries out and leans his head on Kenma’s shoulder. 

“I know...I will miss my sunshine too.” Kenma replies as he caresses Shoyo’s face. “Okay fine, tonight, we can be sad together. But tomorrow, we go back to being strong, okay?”

“As long as we’re together.” 

And so Shoyo left Japan the next day with a big smile on his face, fulfilling his promise. The flight was very long, he was tired but he focused on what’s ahead of him. Like Kenma said, he’s going there to level up. The sooner he can achieve that, the sooner he can come back home to Kenma. 

On his first day in Brazil, he was welcomed by some very nice people. One of them was Lucio-san who drove him to his apartment where he will be staying at. He met his roommate, Pedro, who greeted him with a nod. He has the rest of the day to settle and so he started unpacking his stuff. He didn’t bring much, mostly food that he would miss in Japan. As he continues to unpack, he noticed a red clothing in his suitcase. He didn’t remember having it so he was confused. He picked it up and almost cried. Kenma must have sneaked it in, there it was, his Nekoma jacket. He instantly brought it to his face and sure enough, it smelled like Kenma. He finally realized how tired he was so he laid down for a while with his boyfriend’s jacket all over him. 

“Huh? What’s happening?” Shoyo woke up a few hours later to Kenma’s voice. He would recognize this voice anywhere. He spent so many times sleeping in Kenma’s place while he’s playing that even half awake, he knows that this is Kenma streaming a gaming video. “It can’t be, I just arrived in Brazil. So how is this possible?” Shoyo thought he was actually losing his mind, but then he followed where the sound was coming from. And there it was, his boyfriend....on a laptop screen. 

“I’m so sorry, I couldn’t find my earphones. Did I wake you up?” Pedro asks him.  
“No it’s okay! I’m actually glad that you did.” Shoyo smiles warmly and asks,  
“So you watch this streamer, huh?”  
“Ahh, you mean Kodzuken? Yeah I’m a big fan! I like his playing style a lot.”  
“Yeah, Kenma is really great. He barely sleeps though, that’s why he’s so good.” Shoyo remembers all the sleepless nights and laughs.  
Pedro was confused at first but asks Shoyo with his eyes widened, “Wait, do you know him?! Like know him, know him?”  
“Yeah, guess you can say that.”  
“That’s amazing! What are the odds that my Japanese roommate is actually friends with Kodzume?”  
“Yeah, well uhm, he’s actually my boyfriend.”  
“WHAT?!”  
Shoyo shrugs and smiles.  
“It’s very nice to meet you.” Pedro shakes Shoyo’s hand. “I’m a very nice roommate, I swear and I know we just met but do you think it will be possible to have his autograph?”  
Shoyo laughs this time. “I told you we’re gay and the only thing you care about is his autograph? Haha you’re alright Pedro. Yes I’ll get you that autograph don’t worry.”

PRESENT TIME AT THE AIRPORT

“Obrigado, senhor!” Shoyo climbs out of the taxi and hurriedly went straight to the arrivals. He still has 2 hours left of waiting but that’s nothing compared to the 6 months he has spent longing to be with him again. One hour... half an hour... Shoyo checked the screens one more time and saw Kenma’s flight just landed. Instantly, his phone buzzed and of course, it’s Kenma saying he’s already here. Shoyo proceeds to the arrivals and waits for his boyfriend to finally arrive. 

“KENMA!!!!!!”  
“Sho.”

Shoyo was holding up a ‘Welcome Home’ card for Kenma to see. But Kenma was too busy looking at Shoyo that he didn’t notice the board at first. They ran towards each other and gave each other a long warm hug.

“I’ve missed this, I’ve missed you.” 

Shoyo smiles and says, “We’re together now.” 

“I know we see each other a lot on our video calls but wow, you look so good. You’re really tan!”  
“Am I? Well, my goal is for you to take in as much sun as possible in your one week here!”  
“Oh, that reminds me, I have a present for you.”  
“Really?! What is it?” Shoyo was holding up his palms while waiting for his present.  
“My semester break is really 3 weeks long. Guess I will be soaking up a lot of sun, huh.”  
“Ken..3 WEEKS!!! are you serious?!!! You’re not joking, right? Ahhhhhh!!! I’m so happy!!” Shoyo says as he hugs him again.  
“Anything for you. But before we go, can we get a cup of coffee first? I had a hard time sleeping on the flight, guess I was too excited to see my sunshine.”  
Shoyo blushes and leads Kenma to the coffee shop to buy him one.  
“What about you? You don’t want anything?”  
“No thanks, I burned my mouth earlier, too excited too hehe so it still stings a little bit.”  
“Really? Hmm, let me see.” Kenma takes Shoyo’s face and examines his mouth, a little too close for Shoyo so he instantly blushes.  
“Seems like it’s not only your lips that are reddened.” Kenma teases as he strokes Shoyo’s cheeks. 

“Here, let me see what I can do.” Kenma then gives Shoyo a quick peck on the lips. Shoyo was surprised but he blushes even more.

“Kenma!!!!” Kenma just laughs and takes Shoyo’s hand as they go back. 

“It’s nice to be home.”

~~

“Are you really sure it’s okay for me to stay with you? I can stay in a hotel, you know.”  
“Of course it’s okay! I already told Lucio-san you will be staying with me for a while. And as for my roommate, well I told you about Pedro right?”  
“The one who asked for my autograph? Yeah, I remember him.”  
“Ha! I can’t wait to see the look on his face when he sees you. And as if I would let you out of my sight even for a second. So come on, let’s go!”  
“Okay clingy Shoyo.” 

After having lunch outside, they finally arrive in Shoyo’s apartment. Pedro was still out so he helped Kenma first to settle down. 

“Shoyo, have you had your lunch yet?? I got food!” Pedro yells from the kitchen after a while.

Instead of Shoyo, a man with a tied-up hair appears from Shoyo’s room. 

Pedro froze, there’s only silence from him.  
“Hi, you must be Pedro. I’m Kenma. Uhm, I think Shoyo didn’t mention it, but I hope you don’t mind that I’ll be staying here for a while.”

“SURPRISE!!!” Shoyo finally comes out from his room with a huge grin on his face.  
Pedro finally comes back to reality and composes himself. 

“Hi, uhm hello no of course I don’t mind, it’s very nice to meet you.” Pedro shakes Kenma’s hand but his hands were shaking. Shoyo started to laugh. 

“Stop acting so cool! I know you’re excited to meet him.”  
Pedro just glares at Shoyo but he can’t stop laughing at the end.  
“I just can’t believe it! Kodzuken is in my living room. Wow.”  
Kenma is starting to get shy and gives Shoyo a quick look.  
“Well, get used to it cause he will be staying with us for 3 weeks. But for the meantime, I’m gonna steal him and let him rest. See ya later, Pedro!”  
“Thank you Pedro. It’s nice to meet you too.” Kenma thanks Pedro as they go back in Shoyo’s room. 

“Ken, I know you’re tired so I’ll fix your things. Just rest up cause tomorrow will be a busy day!!”  
“Huh? What about volleyball? And your job?”  
“I took today and tomorrow’s day off. I told them someone is visiting me and they said okay. So I will be showing you around Rio tomorrow. So you better recharge!!”  
“Alright.” Kenma pulls Shoyo to the bed and cuddles him.  
“Ken, what are you doing? I have to fix your things first.”  
“You told me I need to recharge, right? That’s what I’m doing right now. Stay with me. Leave that for later.”  
“Look who’s being clingy now.” Shoyo says as he hugs Kenma back. 

The next morning, Shoyo woke up smiling. He sees Kenma, sleeping beside him and he gives a sigh of relief. “Thank goodness it wasn’t a dream.” To his surprise, Kenma who was actually awake puts his hands on Shoyo’s cheeks. 

“Are you real? Is this one of my imaginations again? Are you really with me right here, right now?”  
“Shhhh, we’re together now. I’m here.” Shoyo says while cuddling him. 

They stayed like that for a while until it’s time to get up and leave. Kenma made some breakfast to Shoyo’s surprise. 

“Where are we going today?” Kenma asks.  
“We’ll do the normal tourist stuff first, then I want you to see where I do my part-time job. Also where I do my training. So for the next few days, you’ll know where I’ll be.”

First stop. The world famous, Christ the Redeemer. Even though it’s a weekday, the place is still packed with tourists. It was very beautiful. They are taking some pictures together when a young boy approached them. 

“Hey, sorry but you’re Kodzuken right?”  
“Uhm, yeah.”  
“Cool!! I always watch your videos! I’m also a gamer, not as good as you though! Is it okay if I take a picture with you?”  
“Oh thanks, sure why not.”  
“Let me take the picture!” Shoyo offers them some help.  
“Very nice to meet you! Thanks again for uh-watching.” 

Kenma knew right away that he’s going to be teased. But to his surprise, Shoyo didn’t say anything. After a few minutes of walking around, a teenage girl comes up to them and says, “Oh my god. You’re Kodzuken! I just subscribed to you! Can I have a picture?”  
So Shoyo takes another one.

“Ahhh!! It’s the world famous youtuber! Wow, you’re even cuter in person, can I take a picture with you please?” Shoyo laughs as he teases Kenma.  
“Ha ha ha. Shut up and just wait until you become a national athlete. I bet we won’t be able to come to crowded places anymore because of how famous you’ll be. Just wait!!”  
Shoyo laughs again because Kenma is pouting so adorably. 

Shoyo then took Kenma around the places he usually is. When they were in front of the beach, they sat down for a while and had some drinks. 

“Hey! It’s Ninja Shoyo!! Play with us again next time!!” Some kids yelled from a distance.  
“Ninja Shoyo?”  
“Yeah, that’s just a nickname they gave me here. Kinda cool right?”  
“It is!! So when am I gonna see Ninja Shoyo play beach volleyball?”  
“You could right now. You and me versus those 2 who are waiting in the court. You could basically play anyone here anytime.”  
“Me? Play beach volleyball? Kenma laughs.  
“What? We play 2 on 2 back home!!”  
“But never on sand! And I don’t play anymore. It’ll be easier for me to count the sand in this beach.”  
“Oh come on Ken!! Please!!! You don’t have to do anything at all aside from setting to me. Well if you can do some blocking that would be nice, and even some spike too, I’ve been practicing my set pass -“  
Kenma cuts Shoyo. “Shoyo I love you but there is NO WAY I will play beach volleyball.”

Ten minutes later, they already found some locals to play against. “The losers will have to buy drinks so we can’t lose, okay?”  
“I don’t even know how I got here.”  
Shoyo laughs. “Just trust me and set for me.”

They lost by 5 points. After paying up with drinks, they went on to have dinner.  
“You so planned that.” Kenma accuses Shoyo.  
“No I didn’t.”  
“You always tell me I’m bad at lying but you’re just as terrible as me.”  
“Are you still mad? Did you not have fun?”  
Kenma sighs, “No I’m not mad. And yes I did have some fun. Surprisingly. I’m just sorry we lost.”  
“I’m not. I really enjoyed it and you know how much I love playing with you. So the real winner there is us.”  
“But that’s just what the losers usually say.”  
“Kenma just finish your food before I get us into another match until we win.”  
“Hai.”

On the third day, as Shoyo is busy with his training and part-time job, Kenma decided to stay inside for the day to play some games while waiting for Shoyo. He was about to play when Pedro comes out from his bedroom. 

“Oh hello, sorry are you going to watch here? I can move inside Sho’s room.”  
“No no please, it’s okay. I don’t have classes today so I’m just playing some games.”  
“Oh. I’m actually going to do the same. What games are you playing?”

Shoyo came home to the both of them focused on the game. Kenma stands up and greets Shoyo with a quick kiss on the cheeks which almost cost their game but he doesn’t care and as soon as he was back in the game, they were almost winning. 

“So, you two had fun today, huh?”  
“Yeah, Pedro’s a good player too. I’m thinking of doing a live stream later with him, if you don’t mind.”  
“Wait, really?!” Pedro, now standing, looks at Shoyo pleadingly.  
“What? Why are you both looking at me like that? That’s a great idea! But only after we all have some dinner, I’m starving!! Let’s go.”

Shoyo laughed as soon as Pedro came out of his room. “What are you wearing and what the hell happened to your hair?” Pedro changed to his formal clothes and his hair was pushed back neatly.

“Do you know how many subscribers your boyfriend have? I need to look my best.”  
Shoyo who was still laughing continues to tease him, “Kenma!! Look, make sure you introduce this old man to your millions of viewers.”  
Kenma brought out his gaming equipment in his normal clothes. Pedro then looks at him and looks at himself. He quickly ran back to his room and came back wearing some shorts and a hoodie.

The camera is only pointed at the the gamers, but Shoyo is also there to give them support and watch Kenma. Even when they’re still setting up the game, they already have thousands of viewers. Most of them are wondering why Kodzume, who usually streams at night is doing his live in the morning (Japan time). So he explained the reason for this. 

“I’m currently in Rio. This is my friend, Pedro and he will be playing with us tonight.”  
Pedro waves shyly to the camera. The comments keep pouring in, 

“Where are you staying in Rio?”  
“Come to Argentina!!!”  
“Are you doing a tour? Come to Europe as well!”  
“Hello Kodzuken from Thailand, why so early? lol”  
“Why are you in Rio? Is there a gaming tournament there?”

Kenma couldn’t respond to every one but he answers the last question. 

“Uhm, no. There’s no tournament happening here right now. I just came to visit my uh-boyfriend.”

Pedro was frozen, he was looking at the both of them. Shoyo was shocked. They haven’t come out in public yet. Not that they’re hiding it or anything because they don’t deny it and the people around them knew but they just haven’t said anything on Kenma’s channel. And since it’s his channel, Shoyo never pressured Kenma into saying something. He just waited. 

The comments bursted with a lot of whaaat?!? and oh my god and who is he!! They’re even asking if it’s Pedro. 

“Oh no no, Pedro here is just his roommate. Let me show him, come here, Sunshine.”  
Shoyo mouths “are you sure?” And Kenma just nods so Shoyo moved closer to Kenma so he will be in the shot too. “Uhm, Hi everyone! Thank you for supporting Kenma. Please continue to support him!”

“Oh my gosh they look so cute together!!”  
“How long have you been together?”  
“Is he also Japanese?”  
“What abut me Kodzuken-senpai :( ”  
“Wait is that Hinata from Karasuno? I’ve watched him play at the nationals before!”

Kenma replies to the last one, “Yep. He’s Hinata Shoyo and you better watch out for him. He’ll be a national athlete soon.”  
“Kenma! Stop!!” 

Pedro laughs at how adorable the two are. “Oops sorry Pedro forgot you were there.”  
“Story of my life,” Pedro sighs.  
“Okay let’s go back to gaming, shall we?”  
“Would you like to stay love?”  
“No I’ll watch from the side. It was nice meeting you everyone!! Continue supporting Kodzuken!!”

Shoyo exits the frame as the two started to play. 

It was almost 3 AM when Shoyo suddenly woke up. He checked his phone and saw that the two are still playing. This set up felt so much like home. Him falling asleep while Kenma is streaming and also scolding him because it would be morning already. And so the tradition continues to Brazil. “Ehem ehem.” Shoyo cleared his throat and the both of them got startled which led Pedro to lose the game.

“NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!”  
Kenma laughs. “Thanks babe, I won.”  
“Do both of you know what time is it already?”  
“And that concludes the session for tonight. Good bye everyone! See you again next time. If I’m not dead yet. Bye!!!!”

Shoyo and Kenma went to their room. Shoyo was still sleepy and so he went straight for the bed. Kenma, who laid next to him, said, “You’re really amazing.”

“You’re flattering me so I won’t scold you for staying up too late.”  
“Maybe...maybe not. But really, you’re amazing.”  
“Okay I’ll bite. Why?”  
“Because, it has been less than a year since you moved here but you already feel like a local.”  
“Hmm, I do love the locals here. They’re very nice.”  
“One of the reasons why I wanted to visit you, aside from missing you like crazy, is because I wanted to make sure you’re doing okay. But after seeing you here, I think you’re doing more than okay. But I still want to ask, are you happy here?”  
“It wasn’t this easy before. Especially at the first few weeks. It was very hard. I was still adjusting and I was missing you and home so much. But after a while it got better. So yes, I can say I’m happy here. But..”  
“But? But what?”  
“I’m happiest now. You’re here with me in my happy place. How can I not be the happiest person? So thank you for coming here.”  
Kenma hugs him tightly, “We’re together now. I’m here and I love you. I would go back and forth the world just to be with you.”

“We’re together now.” Shoyo repeats after giving Kenma a kiss on his forehead.


End file.
